


in other words, i love you

by mikishami



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, chou tzuyu - Freeform, jeongtzu, jeongyeon - Freeform, twice, tzuyu - Freeform, yoo jeongyeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikishami/pseuds/mikishami
Summary: another jeongtzu drabble, with a touch of pining.





	in other words, i love you

tzuyu didn't have to be so adorable. she really didn't. like, really,  _ really _ didn't.

but she  _ was _ . like, really,  _ really _ was.

jeongyeon sighs as she stares at her laptop screen, tab open to a youtube compilation video of tzuyu being cute. how she got herself back on this part of the internet again, jeong doesn't wonder.

_ she just misses her is all, _ the girl decides, and she glances at the clock beside her bed. tzuyu would be back from shooting a show with dahyun and chaeyoung in a few hours— why was she being so antsy?

her leg bounces up and down.

_ she'll be back soon. _

still, jeongyeon can't help anxiously worrying her lower lip and running her fingers through her hair. should she text tzuyu? 

would it be too much of a bother?

thankfully, a familiar notification alert rings across the room, effectively distracting her. jeong doesn't waste any time checking her phone.

_ 1 new message. twice chou tzuyu. _

the nervous unnie doesn't stop the grin that spreads on her lips.

_ on the way back to the dorm now, _ tzuyu's message says, followed by a picture of chaeyoung drooling on a sleeping dahyun's shoulder in the van. relief courses through jeongyeon's veins, and the tension from earlier disappears.

_ stay safe, _ she types.  _ i love y— _

  
  


ah.

  
  


she pauses for a second; shakes her head, deletes the second half of her reply. 

_ nope, not the right time. _

jeongyeon sends the message. she hopes those two words would be enough to convey her feelings.

  
  
  


probably not. but for now, this would have to do.


End file.
